flyforskyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sephora Underground
Go back to: Custom Worlds The Sephora Underground is an Instance Dungeon in Sephora. There are 14 bosses you must defeat before you access the final 3 bosses, which have special, rare drops. This page will detail the bosses and their locations. Normal Bosses All of these bosses must be killed first in order for the Midway Bosses to spawn. The Normal bosses are composed of: *Guan Yu Heavyblade *Basilisk of the Great Maw *Chief Maukun *Green Meteonyker *Deathbringer Kheldor *Giant Gradius *of Death Ankou *Giant Pire Guan Yu Heavyblade Guan Yu Heavyblade is the easiest to find. When you walk straight out of the spawn point, you will see him in the middle of the intersection. Green Meteonyker To find the Green Meteonyker, when you exit the spawn room, take a left, then a right. You should see him fairly easy when you enter the room. If you see the teleport maze, you went the wrong way. Kheldor Kheldor is in the same room as the Green Meteonyker. Simply go up the hill and you'll see him. Giant Gradius To find Giant Gradius, when you exit the spawn room, take a right. You should see him fairly easy. Basilisk of the Great Maw Located in the same room as Giant Gradius, just have to cross a bridge. of Death Ankou To find Ankou, keep going up when you exit the spawn room. He is located just north of the lake on the main island. Giant Pire The Pire is located in the same room as Ankou, and is located on the 2nd grassy island, down from Ankou. Chief Maukun The Chief is located past the teleport maze. To find the maze, take a left when exiting the spawn room, and then take another left. Solve the teleport maze, and then the Chief should be easy to spot. Midway Bosses After you kill the Normal Bosses, these bosses will spawn. They include: *of Lava Oukan Pele *of Wrath Kalgas *Your Doppelganger *Golen Zu Evilblade *Clockworks God *Bluewinged Duchess Your Doppelganger This boss is located in the same room as Chief Maukun. of Wrath Kalgas Located in the same room as Chief Maukun and the Doppelganger. of Lava Oukan Pele This boss is located in the same room as the Green Meteonyker. Golen Zu Evilblade Evilblade is in the same room as Giant Gradius and the Basilisk of the Great Maw. Bluewinged Duchess The Duchess is located in the begining of the room that had Ankou and Giant Pire in it. Clockworks God This boss is located in the same room as the Bluewinged Duchess. Final Bosses After you defeat all of the above bosses, the 3 main bosses will spawn. They include: *of Shade Dreadful Basilisk *of Masquerpets Shade *King of All Hallow's Eve Dreadful Basilisk The Dreadful Basilisk is located in the upper most chamber. Shade Shade is located in the middle chamber. eget King of All Hallow's Eve The King is located in the bottom chamber. Category:World Category:Monsters